


courfs a lil shit

by grantaire2d2 (improbable_endings_of_stadust_and_song)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, and then post it, idk dumb fluff, sometimes u just need to write dumb eposette fluff man, two months later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/improbable_endings_of_stadust_and_song/pseuds/grantaire2d2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im bad at titles but essentially courfeyrac must think hes some kind of matchmaker (or asshole but ya' know, whatever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	courfs a lil shit

Les Amis had a way of bringing people together. It was borderline chaotic and it would be false to claim that not a bone had been broken nor temper lost, but it was home. You had friends. And that was something Éponine needed.

Solitude had never been her enemy, far from it, but she still needed people. People who knew her; people who wanted her; she needed people who would care about her when she was too tired to care about herself.

Let it never be said that wishes don't come true, because Ép got a shit load of them.

One or two would have been manageable but it seemed as though she'd received an entire clan of grown-up 5 year olds. There are only so many times a girl can say “put that down” before she loses all feeling in her tongue. However, there are also only so many times she can be cheered up, cooked for and argued out of a bad decision before she has to admit that they may be a large dysfunctional family of morons, but she loves them.

“Do you want a ride?”

It's also undeniable that without the amis Ponine would never, ever, have been friends with Cosette Fauchelevent. It has been said that no one's perfect, and maybe they aren't, but Cosette was perfect in all the ways that Éponine was not. She was impossibly kind-hearted and generous and she was always a friends to everyone. Cosette was an angel and a fairy god mother mixed into one and yet somehow she still managed to be hot as hell.

Not that that mattered or anything.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Éponine, Cosette, Jehan, Courfeyrac and Combferre were supposed to be going to a rally, and considering Jehan had mysteriously sprained his hand, and Cos was the only other option with a license, she was driving.

“Do we have to?” whined Courf from his spot on the couch “I don't wanna move.”

They had been waiting in Combferre's flat for a text from their fearless leader informing them of where to go. Enjolras had recently taken to surprise presentations in random locations and it was getting a little ridiculous.

“Yes.” replied Jehan, not even looking up from his phone.

“Make me.” scowled Courfeyrac.

There was really no need for a reply other than a slight smirk and a minor raising of the eyebrows. “... Okay, fine.” said Courf quickly “But you owe me.”

“Excellent.”

Éponine coughed to hide a smile as she turned to Combferre and Cosette.

“Do they honestly still think no one knows?” she half-whispered.

Combferre smirked and Cosette tried to frown but it was unmistakably a failure. She decided to swat at her friend instead. “Shut up they'll hear you.”

Ép grinned at her and she grinned back. Because that was just what Cosette did.

“Alright mooch, off my couch.” Combferre directed at Courfeyrac before exiting into the hallway. Once Jehan had successfully dragged him to his feet the lazy lil puppy dog was soon out the door with the rest of them.

“You're impossible” smiled Cosette twirling the key-chain around her finger.

“Who me?” asked Courfeyrac as if anyone else was a plausible alternative.

“No” Éponine drawled with a smirk and an exceptionally thick layer of sarcasm “she meant your boy-toy.”

The pink in Courf's cheeks became a lot more pronounced. “I- shut up.”

“mhm whatever”

“HE'S NOT MY BOY-TOY”

“Who's not your boy-toy?”

“J- ... I dispise you Thénardier”

Cosette smirked at the two of them and rolled her eyes “You two are such children.”

“Oh, I'm sorry your majesty of maturity” retorted Ép with a smile that she tried to keep down but kept poping up anyway. Courf snorted and glanced between the two of them.

“What?” they asked in unison, well, Cosette asked, Éponine challenged.

“Nothing I suppose” he shrugged “it's just that you're one to talk about hidden relationships Ép ...”

It was remarkable how quickly the pair reacted. The words “don't be silly Courf” had almost started to leave Cosettes lips when Éponine punched him in the face.

There were five people in the hall but it's fair to say that there were four reactions. Both Cosette and Jehan rushed over to see if the moron was alright, Courfeyrac squeeked and fell to the floor, Éponine gaped at the scene before heading in with the apologizes and Combferre had to sit down for a moment because he was laughing so hard.

“Oh my god that was so unintentional, I mean, fuck, I am so, so sorry”. Ponine rambled as she paced in front of her friends.

Courfeyrac moaned and tried to stand up but Jehan simply shushed him and told him to keep his butt on the floor.

“Are you alright?” asked Cosette, trying to get a good look at his nose.

“I'm good” mumbled Courf “can we just... can we just all appreciate that ceiling for once? Look at that craftsmanship, wasted, no one ever looks at hallway ceilings.”

Jehan just smiled and told him he was a moron but Cosette laughed and lay down beside him, propped up on her elbows, to discuss the grim pale yellow above. She hadn't been there more than five seconds though when Courfeyrac revealed he may have been less hurt and more agile than previously suspected. He was on his feet in a flash and before Éponine knew what was going on someone was interrupting her pacing by skillfully tripping her.

She fell forwards and barely had time to put her arms out before they hit the floor, and she opened her eyes to discover a face, inches from her own.

For a moment, there was silence.

“So,” breathed the blonde, miraculously neither of them had moved a muscle since Ép fell. “you punched Courfeyrac in the face.”

“Yeah.” replied the Thénardier. “I guess I kind of did.”

And then Cosette smiled. And that was too much. And suddenly their lips met and neither was entirely sure who kissed who but it happened. And Combferre was staring and Jehan looked pleased and Courf was screaming that he knew it all along (and Éponine would inform him of how much of a dork he was later because at the moment she had better things to do) and it just, worked.

And twenty minutes later when Enjolras was furious with their tardiness and everyone seemed to blame Ép for some reason, it was alright.

For some reason, there was Cosette to stand up for her.

 


End file.
